


Di Capre, Congiunti e Controlli [1907]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth Dumbledore's Goats, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Mild Language, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyjuice Potion, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Aberforth prende l'identità di Albus nel tentativo di risolvere un potenziale guaio con il Ministero della Magia, che rischia di coinvolgere l'intera scuola...
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Aberforth Dumbledore/Goat, Aberforth Dumbledore/Original Character(s), Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 9





	Di Capre, Congiunti e Controlli [1907]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_[Godric’s Hollow, 1907]_

Gellert _ama_ Albus. Con tutto se stesso. E _adora_ Ariana.

Ma non riesce a sopportare Aberforth. E la cosa è _assolutamente_ reciproca. Aberforth sembra _sforzarsi_ di essere sciatto, indisponente e mediocre. E anche se è gentile e premuroso con Ariana, tratta sempre Albus con un misto di sarcasmo e disprezzo.

A volte, Gellert si domanda come sia possibile che la famiglia Dumbledore che ha dato i natali a creature tanto gradevoli, eleganti e dotate, come suo marito e sua cognata, possa aver partorito anche un tale inutile, irascibile, zotico beone… fotticapre.

Sì, _fotticapre_. (Non che i gusti sessuali di Aberforth lo sorprendano più di tanto. Stando ai racconti di Albus, l’insana passione di suo cognato per i ruminanti risalirebbe addirittura all’infanzia). L’ha visto con i suoi occhi e crede che non riuscirà a dimenticarlo tanto facilmente: Aberforth, nudo e moderatamente ubriaco, che scopa una capra sul pavimento della propria camera da letto. Poco importa che la bestiola in questione fosse una Animagus appartenente a una comune di… maghi figli della Natura e mutaforma, stabilitasi ormai da anni nei boschi sacri attorno a Godric’s Hollow.

E la piccola comunità di selvaggi è, _per l’appunto_ , il fulcro della crisi che stanno affrontando al momento. Una sudicia combriccola di maghi e streghe che ha abbandonato la vita civile, per riscoprire una connessione più vera e profonda con la natura. Che ha rinunciato alle bacchette, in favore di antichi rituali comunitari che rendono i singoli deboli e quasi assolutamente incapaci di fare uso della magia da soli. Che si accoppia e procrea con e satiri e fauni . Talmente contrari alle regole e alle istituzioni del mondo magico, da decidere di non mandare nemmeno la propria fatata – per quanto ibrida - progenie in un qualsiasi istituto magico.

Una comunità di fuorilegge. Finita nel mirino del Ministero. _Insieme ad Albus_.

“Raddrizza la schiena. E togli quelle mani di tasca.” Ordina Gellert, un braccio ripiegato dietro la schiena, le nocche mollemente appoggiate al tessuto dell’elegante giacca, in un gesto noncurante e aristocratico.

“Scusami tanto, nobiltà. Ho dimenticato di infilarmi la scopa su per il sedere stamattina.” Replica con un grugnito Albus… che non è affatto Albus, ma Aberforth dopo avere assunto della pozione Polisucco. C’è qualcosa di… terribilmente sbagliato e _irritante_ nel vedere il _suo_ Albus in quella posa cadente, e nel sentirlo rispondere con quel modo strascicato e villano.

Il Wizengamot - il tribunale supremo dei maghi britannici - ha avviato un’indagine atta a verificare l’esistenza della comune. E una loro vecchia conoscenza, Noah Potter, altro membro del Wizengamot, ha espressamente richiesto che venisse aperta un’inchiesta contro Albus, per accertare _se_ fosse al corrente dell’esistenza di una simile comunità e, in caso positivo, del _perché_ non ne abbia denunciato l’esistenza alle autorità competenti.

Riguardo al _se_ non vi è alcun dubbio; sono al corrente di quel villaggio di bestie da _anni_. Tra i babbani sono diventati una specie di leggenda. Ogni tanto qualche incauto idiota si ritrova coinvolto nei loro festini e torna in città con i postumi di una colossale orgia alcolica, a raccontare di aver visto diavoli e fate nei boschi.

Quanto al _perché_ poi, la ragione è davvero molto semplice. Per Gellert la comune ha sempre rivestito un interesse del tutto marginale (maghi che rinunciano al proprio potere di singolo, per danzare insieme tra le ortiche? _Demütigend_. Ma tutto sommato, trascurabile). Ma se il Ministero decide di arrestarne tutti i componenti e _rieducarli_ , per poi costringerli a reinserirsi nella società, beh, Aberforth finirà per non rivedere _mai_ più la sua adorata Animagus. E Albus non vuole che questo accada.

… In realtà, è probabile che _nessuno_ a Godric’s Hollow voglia una cosa del genere. Perché Aberforth Dumbledore, il già famigerato barista del pub _La Testa di Porco_ , riesce a essere _ancora più indisponente del solito_ quando ha problemi con la sua “ragazza”. E questo succede già con una frequenza a dir poco _urticante_. Il loro è un rapporto altalenante e complicato. È evidente che suo cognato sia troppo idiota perfino per riuscire a tenersi una _capra_.

“Fa’ un piacere a tutti, anche a te stesso: parla solo se interrogato. E a _proposito_ , se ti riesce.” Ritorce , in tono piatto. “S _forzati_ di non farci morire di vergogna.”

“Oh,” Aberforth annuisce a fondo, con espressione concentrata. Poi batte le palpebre e gli lancia uno sguardo di sbieco. “Pensavo ci stessimo ancora vergognando per quando hai sparso il terrore in mezza Europa, perché mio fratello ti aveva mollato?”

_Grosso, ingrato, ottuso…_

“Andrà tutto _benissimo_.” Interviene Ariana, quando Gellert si degna finalmente di scoccare al cognato uno sguardo gelido. “Dobbiamo solo rispondere a qualche domanda, mentre la Polizia Magica fa un giro nel bosco per _verificare che non ci sia alcuna comunità_.” La giovane fluttua rapida dall’uno all’altro; raddrizza la cravatta del fratello e poi spiana il panciotto di Gellert, quindi si si sistema in piedi in mezzo a loro. In un altro momento avrebbe riso dei loro botta e risposta, ma adesso è il loro _ago della bilancia_. Ha i biondi capelli raccolti in un morbido chignon sulla testa e un severo, ma elegante completo celeste. Ariana è una delle più brillanti dipendenti dell’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, e la sua carriera è in rapida ascesa. È solo grazie a lei se sono riusciti a sapere in anticipo dell’ispezione e se sono riusciti a organizzare una repentina controffensiva con il brevissimo preavviso a loro disposizione. “Voi cercate di essere _naturali_.”

Naturali. Con _Aberforth_ che finge di essere Albus.

“Rilassati, austriaco. Non sei l’unico che ci tiene che tutto fili liscio, d’accordo?” Bofonchia il secondo fratello Dumbledore, infilandosi un dito nel colletto e allentandolo con una smorfia.

“ _Prega gli dèi_ che fili tutto liscio.” Risponde Gellert tra i denti. “Perché se il Ministero incrimina Albus di qualcosa o la scuola viene messa a rischio per una manciata di _pecorari_ …”

Le porte dell’ufficio di aprono e Bera, il bibliotecario - con i suoi enormi favoriti e gli spessi occhiali – entra, annunciando: “Signor Preside, signor Vicepreside. Gli ispettori sono arrivati.”

*

“ _Secolus secolarem_ ,” recita Albus con un gesto ampio e lento del braccio, puntando la bacchetta su un gruppo di casupole in legno e tende colorate. Una tenue nebbiolina argentata le avvolge per un attimo e poi cade. Sembra _ancora_ che tende e casette si reggano in piedi per miracolo, adesso però pare che lo facciano da almeno _mezzo secolo_. Sembrano decrepite e abbandonate. È un incantesimo estremamente semplice, ma spesso le cose semplici sono quelle più efficaci. Ed è più facile convincere la Squadra Speciale Magica che la comune c’è _stata_ e adesso non più, piuttosto che cercare di far loro credere che non ci sia _mai stata_.

“Albus _caro_ ,” lo chiama una flautata voce femminile e Albus viene raggiunto da una giovane donna, che gli avvolge le mani attorno al braccio con grande disinvoltura. Ha un delizioso viso a cuore, in cui spiccano un naso sbarazzino e grandi occhi noce. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi sono intrecciati con margherite fresche e tralci vegetali. E la sua gonna colorata e la sua camicetta non fanno niente per nascondere le sue forme prorompenti.

“Amalthea,” la saluta lui, sforzandosi di rivolgerle un sorriso garbato. In realtà, si sente segretamente a disagio. Nel punto in cui la giovane lo tocca, la sua pelle ha preso a _formicolare_ in modo appena percettibile, ma molto _insistente_. Un formicolio di _natura innegabilmente sessuale_ , che in vita sua non crede di avere mai – nemmeno una volta – provato nei confronti di una donna. Tutti gli appartenenti alla comunità sembrano irradiare quella specie di.. _vibrazione_ senza rendersene conto. Un prepotente inno alla _generazione e rigenerazione_. Una sorta di benedizione delle antiche divinità del raccolto e del vino a cui gli abitanti della comune si sono votati. Una cosa meravigliosa… ma decisamente po’ troppo invadente e personale per i suoi gusti. “Ho appena terminato qui. E ho trasfigurato i vostri campi e filari in sterpi e boscaglia. Se mai gli agenti del Ministero tenteranno di controllare che si tratti di illusioni, l’effetto della magia _repello_ vanificherà i loro contro-incantesimi.”

“Sei straordinario, Albus _caro_. Noi da soli non ci saremmo mai riusciti.” La giovane Animagus gli stringe il braccio con un ampio sorriso, e Albus viene travolto da un’altra ondata di energia sessuale che gli fa girare la testa e lo fa arrossire un poco. Amalthea si è dimostrata così amorevole e affettuosa fin dal loro primo incontro: il momento imbarazzante in cui l’hanno sorpresa con Aberforth… _No_ , non è una cosa a cui ripensa volentieri. Anche se Gellert ne ha riso per _mesi_. “Ho fatto radunare tutti all’albero cavo al centro della radura, come mi avevi chiesto. Noi siamo pronti, ti aiuteremo come potremo,” lo informa.

“Molto bene, allora prepariamoci.” Risponde lui, continuando a sfoggiare un sorriso rigido. Dandole delle piccole e rassicuranti pacche dorso della mano, si sottrae alla sua presa e si avvia in direzione della radura.

A una decina di passi da loro, vicino a un albero nodoso, li aspetta un giovane alto che indossa un paio di pantaloni e una camicia aperta sul petto. Ha la pelle abbronzata, magnetiche iridi dorate e corti riccioli color miele… da cui spuntano un paio di ricurve corna da ariete. Uno dei giovani mezzi-fauni mutaforma del piccolo insediamento.

“Vi siamo così grati per tutto quello che state facendo per noi.” Continua Amalthea con la sua voce argentina, camminando al fianco di Albus con le dita intrecciate sul ventre. È adorabile. Assolutamente adorabile, come un raggio di sole. “A te, a tuo marito, alla tua deliziosa sorella. E al mio _adorato_ Abe. So che state rischiando molto a proteggerci dal Ministero.” Da come parla di suo fratello, è chiaro che lo ami… il problema è che non lo ama come vorrebbe _Aberforth_. Non in modo esclusivo. Perché gli appartenenti alla comune sono tutti convinti sostenitori dell’amore libero…

“Sì, ti siamo molto grati. Anche a Abe. _Moltissimo_.” Aggiunge sollecito il giovane, unendosi a loro e appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Albus. Ha la voce ruvida e un po’ bassa. “Vogliamo sdebitarci.” E stavolta Albus arrossisce in modo violento. Perché sì, adesso il formicolio è quello _giusto_ , ma… _Grazie_ ma decisamente _no_ , g _razie_. È un bene che Gellert si sia _rifiutato_ di andare in quel posto, perché altrimenti…

Continuando a sorridere in modo così ampio che gli fanno male gli zigomi, Albus affretta il passo sottraendosi anche a quel contatto. “Non dovete sdebitarvi di niente. Sarà sufficiente che mi aiutiate, come siamo d’accordo” Li rassicura, in tono cortese. “Ormai ti consideriamo parte della famiglia, Amalthea.”

“Oh, Albus _caro_ …” Cinguetta lei.

Albus si augura solo che nessun altro lo tocchi o gli si avvicini troppo da lì alla fine dell’ispezione…

*

Aberforth _adora_ Ariana. Con tutto se stesso. E vuole… bene a suo fratello. Anche se è dura essere il fratello di Albus Dumbledore. Lo è sempre stato. Dura avere l’unica colpa di essere nato dopo un ragazzo così bello, brillante e affascinante. _E bugiardo._ Già. Non dimentichiamoci bugiardo. Non dimentichiamoci che li ha mollati a una lontana zia, come pacchi postali, e che è scappato restando all’estero _per anni_ , dopo aver promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di loro. Ma, anche se non gli piace ammetterlo per nulla, gli vuole bene.

Gellert però gli sta davvero sulle scatole. Una specie di alter ego di Albus. Solo, _austroungarico_. E con _molta più spocchia_ – non che Albus non ne abbia, ma la spocchia di suo cognato è davvero _vergognosa_. Per non parlare della sua puzza sotto il naso. O dei suoi modi da pervertito. Di tutte le volte che, a colazione o a cena, quando sono riuniti, è costretto a vederlo flirtare vergognosamente con suo fratello, mentre elargisce loro dettagli più o meno velati e del tutto gratuiti di quello che hanno combinato durante la notte. Con l’unico scopo, molto probabilmente, di fargli venire voglia di vomitare. _Vizioso austriaco_.

Perché proprio _Gellert Grindelwald_? Perché suo fratello non poteva sposare quel mezzo Avvincino di Elphias Doge? Era un tipo palloso da morire e brutto come la peste, con quella pelle verdognola, ma almeno…

Per quanto gli secchi ammetterlo però, Aberforth non ha neanche la metà alle capacità magiche di suo fratello maggiore. Per questo ha bisogno del suo aiuto. Per questo lui deve restare lì, alla scuola, a fingersi il Vicepreside e a sostenere l’interrogatorio informale con il Wizengamot, mentre Albus è nella foresta sacra a proteggere Amalthea e… beh, _Amalthea e tutti gli altri_ della comune.

A braccia incrociate e gambe spalancate, seduto sull’elegante poltrona, Aberforth fissa truce agli ispettori nelle loro tuniche violette.

Sì, _tutti gli altri_. Quel piccolo villaggio di svitati gli va a genio e anche le persone che ci abitano. Gente semplice, calorosa e di buon cuore. Per lui è diventata una specie… di seconda casa. Dove si lavora la terra e si vive in armonia; dove si beve dell’ottimo vino, si fa chiasso fino alla mattina e…

_No_. Non ha intenzione di pensare a quello che è successo l’ultima volta che si è svegliato lì dopo tre notti di fila di bagordi. Rannicchiato tra il corpo caldo di Amalthea – la sua dolcissima dea – e quello ancora più caldo, quasi _rovente_ , di…

_No_ , sul serio. Non ci vuole pensare. Deve ancora inquadrare bene quello che è successo. Non è sicuro che gli sia piaciuto. E non è certo che gli sia dispiaciuto. Non è nemmeno del tutto sicuro di quello che è successo – si giustifica una parte di lui. Ma un’altra parte, _quella su cui è seduto al momento_ , quella pare avere l’assoluta _certezza_ di cosa sia capitato…

“… Quindi, capirà il nostro stupore nel ricevere queste segnalazioni sulla presenza di una comunità di Animagus e Mutaforma non registrati nei boschi attorno alla città, signor Dubmledore.” Ronza la capo ispettrice seduta di fronte a lui. Una donnina piccola e noiosa, con dei grandi occhiali tondi.

“Ah?” Risponde Aberforth in tono alquanto sgarbato, dopo un battito di ciglia. Non la stava seguendo affatto.

Ariana, seduta alla sua destra, si schiarisce discretamente la gola.

E Gellert, alla sua sinistra, accavalla le gambe, mollandogli un deliberato – quanto elegante – calcio allo stinco. “Oh, perdonami _Liebling_.” Lo sfotte con espressione angelica, le sopracciglia sottili lievemente inarcate. Tende il braccio verso di lui, cattura una delle sue mani con presa d’acciaio ( _evidentemente Albus, il perfettino, non si siede come lui e presta sempre attenzione quando qualcuno gli parla_ ) e se la porta alle labbra per un rapido bacio. Strappando colpetti di tosse imbarazzati e sussurri indignati agli ispettori.

Approfittando della distrazione generale, Aberforth si strofina il dorso della mano sui pantaloni. “ _Che schifo_ ,” sibila. Mentre lui e l’austriaco si scambiano uno sguardo al vetriolo.

“Stavamo dicendo?” Riprende garbatamente Ariana.

“Sì, ehm, stavamo dicendo… Capirà che, in quanto membro del Wizengamot, qualora lei fosse stato a conoscenza dell’esistenza di questa comunità, avrebbe quantomeno dovuto comunicarcelo. Capisce che se da questa indagine dovesse emergere…”

*

Kelly, il capo della Squadra Speciale Magica – in un pastrano nero e lungo che gli arriva fino ai piedi – si ferma al limitare della radura e lancia uno sguardo al grande albero cavo di fronte a sé. Aggrotta appena le sopracciglia. Nonostante il rapporto arrivato al Ministero, quel posto è deserto. Hanno trovato sì, una manciata di casupole e tende, ma sembrano abbandonate da anni. Niente effetti personali, niente cibo, niente campi coltivati…

Inspira, tirando la pancia bene indentro e il petto in fuori, e si passa i pollici sul cinturone di pelle.

Avverte come… una strana sensazione. Una specie di solletico alla bocca dello stomaco. Prova… un curioso, insolito affetto per quel posto. No, anzi, è più una sensazione di indulgenza _generale_. Verso la bellezza della natura, di quei boschi… di quella radura. Perfino di quell’insignificante albero cavo. _Sì_.

Una soddisfazione che non provava da tempo. Si sente in pace con sé stesso. Di più, pieno di _amore_ e di buona volontà e…

Inspira di nuovo. Quel posto è così bello, così _amabile_ , assolutamente al di sopra di ogni sospetto.

Un altro agente gli va incontro e gli rivolge un blando saluto militaresco. “Abbiamo battuto la foresta palmo a palmo, signore. Nessuna traccia di questi fantomatici mutaforma.”

Kelly annuisce brevemente, con un sorriso ampio e soddisfatto. “Se non c’è niente, non c’è niente.” Sentenzia alla fine, drappeggiando un braccio sulla spalla dell’altro, come non ricorda di avere mai fatto. “Andiamo, caro. Appena rientreremo a Londra, voglio offrire a tutta la squadra un bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario.”

La piacevolezza di quel posto deve avere contagiato anche il suo sottoposto, perché gli getta un braccio sulla spalla a sua volta e gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia. “Sarà magnifico, signore. Non vedo l’ora.”

*

È come… trovarsi nell’occhio di un ciclone di Amortentia, pensa Albus, quasi atterrito.

Gli abitanti della comune sono riuniti attorno a lui, nascosti alla vista degli agenti dal _Salvio Hexia_ che ha scagliato su di loro, e camminano silenziosamente in cerchio, tenendosi per mano. Donne e uomini, giovani e vecchi – mentre i bambini sono pacificamente riuniti ai suoi piedi – un carosello di corna, fiori, piedi nudi, zampe caprine, tessuti colorati e grandi sorrisi. Girano e girano, proiettando un’ondata di amore generale così forte che, per quanto indirizzata verso l’esterno, è praticamente _impossibile_ da ignorare.

Per fortuna l’ispezione è terminata con un nulla di fatto e tra poco potrà tornare a scuola – si dice Albus, vedendo gli agenti che si riuniscono e si abbracciano, dandosi grandi pacchi sulle spalle, prima di iniziare a lasciare il bosco alla spicciolata.

_Per fortuna_. Si assicura di avere _tutti_ i bottoni della giacca allacciati e si fa rapidamente vento con la mano. Ogni singolo pelo del suo corpo è ritto, e ha il viso e il collo irrimediabilmente in fiamme…

*

Kelly fa il suo ingresso nella sala di rappresentanza e si china sull’ispettrice capo con un sorriso da ebete. Bisbigliano per un po’, le consegna una pergamena – che dev’essere il rapporto dell’ispezione – quindi si congeda. La donna-talpa dai grandi occhiali scorre il rapporto, quindi lo passa ai suoi due colleghi affinché possano leggerlo anche loro. Alla fine, se ne riappropria, lo riarrotola e lo fa sparire con un cenno secco del polso.

Dev’essere un segno buono, si dice Aberforth. E menomale, perché sono passati quasi sessanta minuti e l’effetto della pozione sta per esaurirsi. Inoltre non vede l’ora di _smettere_ di tenere le gambe accavallate come una brava signorina, perché pensa di essersi ammaccato i…

“Signor Dumbledore,” esordisce l’ispettrice, “credo che possiamo tranquillamente ritenere conclusa questa indagine. È evidente che si sia trattato solo di infondate voci di paese. Vi ringrazio per la vostra estrema disponibilità.”

_Oh, finalmente. Grazie a Merlino_. Aberforth districa le gambe e si rialza quasi di scatto. Si sente… leggermente più basso di prima però. _È_ più basso, constata, notando che i pantaloni iniziano a formare delle brutte increspature attorno alle sue ginocchia. E che la vita si sta facendo troppo stretta. Gli ispettori non se ne accorgeranno subito, perché dopo tutto lui e Albus sono fratelli, ma a meno che non escano da lì nel giro di pochi istanti… beh, _sono fottuti_. Tutti quanti.

Ariana si alza prontamente in piedi e si frappone tra lui e la donna-talpa, sfoggiando con il suo solito sorriso adorabile. “Prima di andarvene, permetteteci almeno di offrirvi un tè e dei pasticcini.” Sua sorella deve averlo notato che si sta detrasformando.

“Oh,” chiosa l’ispettrice capo. Lentamente, _troppo_ lentamente. “La ringrazio, signorina Dumbledore. Ma in quanto membri del Wizengamot impegnati in un’indagine informale, non ci è concesso accettare questo genere di…” Più che una donna talpa è una maledetta donna tartaruga, con una lumaca anestetizzata al posto della lingua per di più.

Aberforth sta per perdere il sangue freddo, quando Gellert gli afferra il viso tra le mani. “Non è una bellissima notizia, _Albus_?” Gli domanda, rimirandolo per qualche secondo. E poi il figlio di puttana lo _bacia_. Sulla _bocca_. E non un dannatissimo bacio a stampo. Ma un bacio, _bacio_. Con tanto di lingua e tutto il resto. Un bacio che continua e continua e _continua_ … finché, scortati da Ariana, i tre ispettori imbarazzati non escono dalla sala, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Allora, dall’altro del suo metro e ottanta-qualcosa, l’austriaco tira indietro la testa e gli rivolge un sorrisetto affilato e beffardo, a palpebre socchiuse. “ _Bitte sehr_.” Dice e poi lo lascia andare.

“Io te lo dico, nobiltà.” Ansima Aberforth, guardandolo in cagnesco. Ma non è sicuro dell’espressione – né della faccia – che deve avere al momento. “Tu toccami un’altra volta e io ti ammazzo. Non so come,” gracchia e poi si schiarisce la gola, “ma lo faccio.”

“Potrà sembrarti strano, ma ti trovo perfettamente resistibile.” Ritorce amabilmente Gellert con un pizzico di trionfo nella voce, prima di allontanarsi, lasciandolo lì impalato come un cretino.

Aberforth ha l’impressione di avere la testa piena di ronzanti Celestini.

Sbuffa e si passa il polso sulla bocca.

Quel… quell’austriaco pervertito bacia _davvero_ bene, deve ammetterlo. E forse… _forse_ quello che è successo nella foresta con… non gli è dispiaciuto, dopo tutto. Non gli è dispiaciuto _affatto_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Per la caratterizzazione del giovane Aberforth abbiamo preso a riferimento Taron Egerton; per quella di Ariana, Elle Fanning.
> 
> * In canon, Albus è entrato a fare parte dello Wizengamot più o meno durante la seconda guerra mondiale ed è rimasto in carica fino al 1990 e rotti, durante la saga di HP. Abbiamo immaginato che, data la sua grande fama in questo AU, vi sia stato ammesso prima.
> 
> * La famiglia Potter non viene citata a caso qui. Ne saprete di più sull’inimicizia tra i magici maritini e gli antenati di Harry nelle fic del periodo La Ricerca (Noah Potter invece ce lo siamo inventate di sana pianta). Idem come sopra per quanto riguarda il periodo in cui “Gellert ha sparso il terrore in mezza Europa”.
> 
> * Aberforth ha una vera passione per le capre – la sua fiaba preferita da bambino, come accennato da Albus nelle note alle Favole di Beda il Bardo, era “Ghiozza la Capra Zozza”, e il suo patronus ha, appunto, le sembianze di una capra. Nel quarto libro della saga di HP, Albus dice che suo fratello è stato “accusato per avere condotto esperimenti illegali su di una capra”. E la stessa Rowling, durante un’intervista, ha lasciato intendere che Aberforth “dorma” con le capre… In questo AU, ci dorme per davvero, solo che – beh – non si tratta di capre tout court <3
> 
> * Per il personaggio di Amalthea ci siamo ispirate alla modella Stefania Ferrario .
> 
> * Se ve lo state chiedendo, il mezzo satiro si chiama Marsyas ed è ispirato all’attore Sam Corlett recentemente apparso come Caliban ne “Le Terrificanti Avventure di Sabrina”. E sì, abbiamo progetti anche su di lui <3
> 
> * Le manifestazioni di affetto in pubblico, all’epoca, venivano considerate fuori luogo se non scandalose. Ecco perché gli ispettori del Wizengamot si innervosiscono quando Gellert bacia Aberforth. Ed ecco anche perché Gellert lo fa di proposito, oltre che per infastidire Abe, il bastardo <3


End file.
